1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing an apparatus and a method for stably outputting an image even when a camera sways.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of multimedia devices has increased, demand for image enhancement techniques for digital images captured in various environments has also increased. Examples of image enhancement techniques include removing of image smearing, noise removing, and image stabilization techniques, which have a wide range of applications in photographing apparatuses, such as a digital camera, a smartphone, a home camera or camcorder, an industrial monitoring camera, a broadcasting camera, a military camera, etc. Initially, photographing apparatuses digitized an analog image to form digital image. However, recently used photographing apparatuses in the related art apply various types of line processing and post-processing correction techniques to acquire a digital image having a better image quality than an analog image.
An image stabilization technique is the most generally used among digital image correction techniques. If a user captures an image when a photographing apparatus when moving, swaying of the photographing apparatus occurs. Also, a camera that is installed on a transportation means, such as a car, an airplane, a helicopter, or the like, involuntarily sways due to several environmental factors such as mechanical vibrations, friction with the ground, etc. Swaying of a screen becomes more serious with a slight movement of a camera if the camera is using a high magnifying power when capturing an image. As described above, if a photographing apparatus sways when capturing an image, an image stabilization technique acquires a clear image by removing the undesired swaying occurring in the captured image.
A digital image stabilization technique is used to detect undesired swaying through motion estimation between frames of an input image signal and read image data, whose motion has been compensated, from a frame memory or a charge-coupled device (CCD) in order to correct swaying. The digital image stabilization technique is cheaper, more accurate than a mechanical method, and capable of compensating for various motions that are not compensated by a mechanical stabilizing technique. Therefore, in the related art, the digital image stabilization technique has been actively studied.